Falling film evaporators and reactors are well known in the art and are readily available commercially. Falling film evaporators pass a thin film of a liquid stream down one side of a heat exchange surface in indirect heat exchange with a heating medium that contacts an opposite side of the heat exchange surface and causes an at least partial evaporation of the falling liquid. Falling film reactors comprise a plurality of tubes or plates over which a thin film of one reactant is dispersed for countercurrent or cocurrent contact with a gaseous reactant stream. In the case of evaporation or reaction laminar flow layers in the thin film can inhibit heat transfer and diffusion of vapor.
One of the most well known falling film reactor arrangements is for the continuous sulfonation or sulfation of fluid state organic substances by reaction with sulfur trioxide (sulfuric anhydride) (SO.sub.3). In falling film arrangements, the SO.sub.3 or other reactant is kept in a gaseous state. The reaction of the SO.sub.3 with the organic substances is strongly exothermic throughout the reaction which occurs rapidly or in many cases goes nearly instantaneously to completion. The SO.sub.3 is normally diluted with air or other inert gases to a reduced concentration of 4-15 wt % which attenuates the severity of the reaction. The provision of cooling to the falling film contact surfaces also avoids the generation of temperature peaks from the highly exothermic reaction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,441 issued to Toyoda et al. describes the use of flat plates for falling film sulfonation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,801 to Pisoni describes a tube arrangement for falling film sulfonation that provides improved liquid distribution and accommodates expansion of the tubes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,620 issued to Johnson describes the advantages of maintaining a desired heat exchange profile during the sulfonation of organic compounds with sulfur trioxide.
The sulfonation or reaction of other organic compounds can cause extensive side reactions. Side reactions are best minimized by a uniform distribution of liquid and gaseous reactions over contact surfaces. Systems for controlling the distribution into tubes or plate arrangements for falling film reactors include: weir and dam systems and slit or orifice arrangements that can be mechanically adjusted in various ways. Nevertheless, minor irregularities in the delivery systems to the top of the falling film apparatus can result in substantial flow variations with the attendant drawback of side reaction production. In addition to the problems associated with uniform delivery to a falling film contact surface, variations in the surface also create flow irregularities that can lead to non-uniform contacting and promote side reaction production.
Therefore, a reactor system is sought that will eliminate boundary layer limitations in falling film evaporators or contactors, overcome initial mal-distribution of liquid reactants in a falling film contactor and maintain an equalized distribution of reactants in a uniform film over the contact surface of the reactor.